poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: To Where and Back Again (full movie)/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: To Where and Back Again (full movie) Spike: yelps Well, we don't all have magical horns. Connor Lacey: I guess not. Twilight Sparkle: I've been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while. Got to keep the new books front and center! Thank you both for your help. Starlight Glimmer: Are you kidding? After all you've done for me, this is the least I can do. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, please. I haven't done that much. Korra: Yeah. Starlight Glimmer: Nah. You just taught me the value of friendship. Not much at all. Twilight Sparkle: I may have offered some guidance, but you are responsible for the pony you've become. I'm proud to call you my student and my friend. Now we just need to get rid of these boxes. Spike, can you—? Spike? Spike: What's that? Twilight Sparkle: Is it a bird? Starlight Glimmer: Is it a parasprite? Spike: It's... it's... incoming! crash Connor Lacey: It's a pony with a letter. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I usually get letters by dragon. Spike: It is the fastest way to get mail! Optimus Prime (G1): I wonder who is it for? Cliffjumper (G1): It's for Starlight Glimmer. Starlight Glimmer: For me? Who'd be sending me a letter? It's... the ponies from my old village. Connor Lacey: We haven't seen them since you stole their Cutie Marks. Twilight Sparkle: Are they in danger? Spike: Are they upset with you? Starlight Glimmer: No... It's worse! They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival! Irish Film Makers and Hasbro Studios presents Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: To Where and Back Again (full movie) Starlight Glimmer: exhales Uh, hey there, everypony. Party Favor: Uh... Hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? Starlight Glimmer: I-I... I was invited. To the Sunset Festival? Double Diamond: Uh, yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up. Party Favor: You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you? tearing Starlight Glimmer: But... I... apologized. I thought everything was fine. Double Diamond and Party Favor: derisively Village ponies: deranged laughter Starlight Glimmer: Please...! Stop...! Stop! beat Starlight Glimmer: What happened? Is anypony there?Princess Luna? W-What are you doing here? Princess Luna: Dreams are my domain, Starlight Glimmer. I am here because you need me to be. Starlight Glimmer: Oh. It's only a dream. Princess Luna: It may only be a dream, but the feelings in it are real. Starlight Glimmer: sighs Great. So I guess I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought. What do I do now? Princess Luna: I have been helped time and time again by six very special ponies. They helped me overcome my past. You're fortunate to have them as friends. I suggest you share your concerns with them. I see much of myself in you, Starlight Glimmer, and I can tell you from personal experience that things do indeed get better. zap Starlight Glimmer: gasps Starlight Glimmer: ...and Princess Luna said I should tell you all how I was feeling. So... there it is. I'm afraid to go back to the village for the celebration. Velma: Your afraid? Rarity: But why, darling? You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on. Fred: Yeah. Starlight Glimmer: But have they? They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have! Rainbow Dash: Trust me. You are a totally different pony now. I mean, you were pretty awful. Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: What? She was! It's a compliment! Shaggy: She's right Applejack. Fluttershy: I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Pinkie Pie: And getting an invitation to a party and not going?! That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad. Applejack: Just be honest with them. I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from. Ash Ketchum: She's right Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: I understand how hard this is for you. Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier. Somepony you trust who would look out for you? Starlight Glimmer: Thanks so much for doing this, Trixie. When Twilight said I should bring a friend, you were the first pony I thought of. Trixie: Great idea, Princess Twilight. Asking me – Starlight's best friend – to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise a princess you have become. Twilight Sparkle: gritted teeth Thanks, Trixie. to Spike I was talking about me. Starlight Glimmer: The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay that long. Trixie: Oh. I don't know, Starlight. Time really flies when you're spending it with your best friend! giggles Connor Lacey: Mind if I go with you two? Trixie: Of course Connor. You're Starlight'sother bestie after all. Twilight Sparkle: noise Whispers Be careful Connor. Main cast: farewells Connor Lacey: Guys Cartoon Hero Legionnaires keep an eye on Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Blythe Baxter: You got it Connor. cries Connor Lacey: We've made it. Trixie: There it is! The town where you— Starlight Glimmer: Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs, and forced them all to hide their natural talents? Yes. Trixie: I was going to say where you came from, but yours is a more... emotionally traumatic answer. Starlight Glimmer: sighs I just want to... blend in. Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my two friends. Trixie: Sounds good to me! And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank. Starlight Glimmer: Is that a promise? Trixie: Not just a promise. A great and powerful promise! bamf Trixie: coughing Connor Lacey: She's sorry. She just can't resist doing that. Starlight Glimmer: Well, I couldn't ask for more than that. If we're gonna do this, let's do it. Double Diamond: Oh! Starlight, you came! Starlight Glimmer: giggle Party Favor: We were worried you wouldn't be able to make it! Are you staying the whole week? We have different events planned each day! Sugar Belle: How is it living in a castle? Double Diamond: It is so good to see you! Trixie: mock-whisper Oh, yeah. These ponies are terrifying. giggles Starlight Glimmer: groan It's good to see all of you, too. Party Favor: You got here just in time. We were having some debate about these banners. Which do you think feels more "sunsetty"? Starlight Glimmer: O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that. Heh. Whatever you think is probably best. Double Diamond: Uh, well, how about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow? Can you take a look? Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I-I shouldn't. You all go ahead. I-I just want to enjoy the festival. Sugar Belle: But you will be a judge for the baking competition, right? Double Diamond: We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show. Night Glider: And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned! We could really use your help! chattering loudly zap Starlight Glimmer: No! trembling gasping Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to thank you all for being such an amazing audience. Sadly, it is time for us to depart. Good night, fillies and gentlefoals! Connor Lacey: See you later. bamf coughing shocked muttering Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! I was horrible when I led that town! I was ready for them to not trust me, but... I wasn't ready for them to put me in charge again! With my past, I should never be in charge of anything! Trixie: So you messed up. Big deal. hushed Don't you ever tell another pony I said this, but even Trixie's made mistakes. giggles I know! The trick is to just move on and pretend they never happened. Starlight Glimmer: I feel like that's almost good advice. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Oh hey guys. Russell: Welcome back Connor. Pikachu: Pi pika pikachu. Connor Lacey: We went to Starlight's village and it was a disaster. Agumon: What a shame. whispers Ash Ketchum: Oh gotta go. Business. Connor Lacey: Odd. Starlight Glimmer: Hey, uh, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Hey... beat you! Starlight Glimmer: So... you're probably wondering why I'm back so soon. Pinkie Pie: Where were you? Starlight Glimmer: I... went to my old village? For the festival? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, sounds fun! How was it? Starlight Glimmer: It was kind of a disaster. I came back early because I freaked out! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, sounds awful! Bye! Starlight Glimmer: That was... strange. Trixie: Isn't she always strange? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, but not like that. Hey! I'm back early. Rarity: Ah. Welcome back? Starlight Glimmer: Have you two noticed Pinkie acting a little strange? Applejack: Pinkie Pie always acts strange. Trixie: Told you. Starlight Glimmer: Anyway, I wanted to talk to all of you. Things didn't go the way I thought they were going to go at the Sunset Festival. Rarity: What happened? Starlight Glimmer: I kind of freaked out and ran out of the village. Connor Lacey: That's right. Applejack and Rarity: laughing Applejack: You freaked out and ran away from a festival? Ha! That's the funniest danged thing I've heard all day. Rarity: laughing Oh my. Let me guess. The decorations were terrifying! Applejack and Rarity: laughter Fluttershy: whispering ...Applejack for friendship business. Rainbow Dash: Hello, ponies. We need Rarity and Applejack. Very important friendship business. Trixie: I have to say, I'm really not as impressed with your friends as the rest of Equestria is. Starlight Glimmer: We need to talk to Twilight! Connor Lacey: I'm with you Starlight. I just hope that she's okay. creaking knocking Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Hello? Connor Lacey: Twilight? Are you there? Spike: What do you two want? Twilight's very busy! Starlight Glimmer: Spike, we really need to speak with her. Connor Lacey: It's important. Spike: Make an appointment! She's a princess, after all! slams knocking Starlight Glimmer: What's wrong with you? Why are you being so— Twilight Sparkle: Rude? I think a certain dragon didn't get his nap today. Spike: Yeah, right. Whatever. Connor Lacey: Are you alright? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. He's been acting a little off all day. I think he missed a meal or something. Starlight Glimmer: He's not the only one. Everypony's acting a little strange today. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, it's definitely been one of those days! How are you? Starlight Glimmer: Not great, actually. You're probably wondering why I'm back from the village so early. Twilight Sparkle: I didn't want to bring it up, but yeah, it did seem strange. Did it not go well? Starlight Glimmer: The townsponies kept asking me things, like they expected me to be in charge again. But being a leader is the last thing I should ever be. So we left. Very suddenly. In a literal puff of smoke. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, you should definitely never go back to that village. Starlight Glimmer: What? Connor Lacey: What? Twilight Sparkle: If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now. I'd cut my losses. Starlight Glimmer: That's... surprising advice, coming from you. Connor Lacey: Of course. Twilight Sparkle: Trust me. I'm the Princess of Friendship. You don't need those ponies. You can always make more friends. opens Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Speaking of friends, if you'll excuse me, important business to attend to! closes Starlight Glimmer: Cut my losses? That can't be right. Connor Lacey: Yeah. rolling open Starlight Glimmer: Hey, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Party Favor, can you hear me? Twilight Sparkle: I told you you can never speak to them again! Starlight Glimmer: What are you all doing here? Twilight Sparkle: Making sure you do what I said! I'm your teacher, aren't I? Didn't I say to never come back here?! Starlight Glimmer: Yes, but that just doesn't seem right. You aren't acting like yourself. Starlight Glimmer and Princess Luna: Something is wrong! blows Starlight Glimmer: A dream? This is another dream! Princess Luna: whispering Starlight Glimmer...! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna, where are you? Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer, there is no time! You must get help! Starlight Glimmer: What? What are you talking about? This is just a dream! Princess Luna: Not here! In the waking world! They've taken my sister and I! It's worse than the last time! Your dream called to me, and I was able to break through! You must find help! Starlight Glimmer: What are you saying?! Who's taken you?! Princess Luna: Be careful who you trust! You need all the help you can find! The changelings have returned and— gasps Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna! Connor Lacey: What is it Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: panting They're back! Connor Lacey: Who's back? Starlight Glimmer: The Changelings! Connor Lacey: The Changelings? rustling knocking Starlight Glimmer: Trixie? Trixie, it's Starlight and Connor! Are you awake? Trixie: bleary Of course, Princess Celestia... I'd love to perform for peanut butter crackers... knocking Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, wake up! exploding Trixie: coughing tired Starlight? Connor? What time is it? Starlight Glimmer: It's late. I think I figured out what's wrong with my friends! Trixie: yawning I have a whole list of things that are wrong with your friends. We can go over it in the morning. Starlight Glimmer: No, Trixie, we're in danger! opens Trixie: sighs Okay, fine! Aside from lack of sleep, how are we in danger? Starlight Glimmer: I think the—! beat What did you tell me never to tell another pony? Trixie: Starlight and Connor, if you woke me up to play guessing games— Starlight Glimmer: After we left my village, what did you tell me to never tell another pony you said? Trixie: sighs very gritted teeth That even Trixie's made mistakes. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, there's no time for this! What did you say? Trixie: That even Trixie's made mistakes! Okay? Are you happy?! Starlight Glimmer: sighs Yes. Sorry. I just had to make sure you weren't... hushed one of them! Trixie: hushed One of who? Starlight Glimmer: A changeling! I think they've taken Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! Trixie: What?! Are you sure?! I mean, what do we—? We have to tell Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: If I'm right, then it's too late for that. Connor Lacey: Whatcha mean by that Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: You'll find out. Main cast: mutterings thwack Spike: yelps thwack Spike: groans Rarity: laughter Twilight Sparkle: Is it ready? Applejack: Just one more. energy crackling Starlight Glimmer: Queen Chrysalis! Connor Lacey: I remembered her. Me and Twilight seen her since the Canterlot wedding. Queen Chrysalis: Ugh. I can't take any of you seriously when you look like that. Velma: I see what you mean. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, right. transforming zaps Connor Lacey: Gasps Twilight. Queen Chrysalis: Much better. Now report! Changeling: Everything here is going according to plan! We've replaced the six ponies,Connor's team,the Legion of Cartoon Heroes and their dragon, and have taken control of the castle! Connor Lacey: Whispers Oh Twilight. Oh Velma. Queen Chrysalis: Excellent. And I've just received word that the princesses from Canterlot have successfully been replaced as well. Changelings: laughing Queen Chrysalis: We thought too small last time. One ponynapped princess wasn't enough. With all the most beloved ponies of Equestria taken care of, nopony can stop us! laughter Changelings: laughing creaks Changelings: hissing transforming zaps slams opens Changeling Twilight: Twilight sniffing Trixie: for breath zap zap Connor Lacey: I can't believe that they kidnapped Twilight. Just you wait until I get my hands on Queen Chrysalis. Trixie: panting I can't deal with this! I'm just a performer! This is... This is princess-level stuff! But the changelings have all the princesses... We're doomed! Starlight Glimmer: Maybe not. Uh, Queen Chrysalis only said they took Luna and Celestia and obviously Twilight and the others... but maybe Cadance is still safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before the changelings do. That way we can— Thorax: There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire. Trixie: shrieks Starlight Glimmer: Thorax? Thorax: Yes. Starlight Glimmer: Your wings look... different. Thorax: I guess they do. Starlight Glimmer: How do I know you aren't some other changeling pretending to be Thorax? Thorax: You were there when Spike defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Princess Twilight said— transforming zap Thorax: As the Princess of Friendship, I should set an example for all of Equestria. But today it was Spike who taught me— Starlight Glimmer: Okay, okay. I believe you. We don't need the whole speech. transforming zap Connor Lacey: Oh Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, this is Thorax. He's a reformed changeling. He's on our side. Understand? pop Thorax: Hi. It's a pleasure to... Trixie: If Starlight says you're on our side, I believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay? Starlight Glimmer: What did you mean there's no help? Did the changelings get Cadance too? Thorax: They took Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart! Sunburst sent me here to get Princess Twilight's help, but... but it sounds like it's too late for that, too! So... what should we do? Trixie: Yeah, Starlight. What are we gonna do? Starlight Glimmer: I... I don't know! There has to be somepony else who can handle this? Trixie: There is nopony else! Everypony with powerful magic is already gone! Discord: You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally. Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters? Where are Twilight and the girls? Starlight Glimmer: First, how do we know that you're really you? Discord: fingers zaps splash Discord: Shall I continue? Connor Lacey: It's Discord all right. Trixie: So what now? Connor Lacey: Well throughout me and my friends' missions we've met different people and some villains who have reformed. I better get them with the power of the Realm Crystal. Maximillion Pegasus,Marik Ishtar,Noah Kaiba,Arceus,Kyurem,Octane,Knockout,Megatron (Prime),Iago come forth. Iago: Hiya Cons. Connor Lacey: Hi Iago. Maximillion Pegasus: Ah our dear friend Connor-Boy. Marik Ishtar: What happened here? Starlight Glimmer: Chrysalis and the changelings are back. They've ponynapped all of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Twilight and her friends, Connor's team and his friends. We need to— zap Discord: hushed They took Fluttershy? Maximillion Pegasus: With Yugi-Boy,Kaiba-Boy and Jaden-Boy? Marik Ishtar: with the Pharoah? Megatron (Prime): And Optimus? Starlight Glimmer: Yes! Discord: menacingly Where? Starlight Glimmer: The Changeling Kingdom. With you on our side, I can— Discord: fingers zap zap Discord: Odd. I was trying to take us right to Fluttershy, but there is no Fluttershy. crunch Trixie: whimpers I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be... Thorax: I'd hoped never to see that place again. Now what? Connor Lacey: We're going in. Discord: Oh, this is so strange. We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here. Thorax: Oh, I-I can probably explain— Discord: Oh, well. If at first you don't succeed... Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should come up with a plan first? Discord: blows A what? Trixie: You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it. Discord: laughs Oh, that's adorable. But you see, unlike you, I can do anything. Thorax: Uh, actually— Discord: That's all very nice, but really a waste of time. We have me. And what else could we possibly need? Trixie: A draconequus with magic and half a brain might help. Discord: Why are you here again? I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. At least my magic can do something. Thorax: The thing about magic here is— Discord: Like this! snaps For Fluttershy! Yaaah! snaps Pigasus: oinks Thorax: I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe. fizzles Trixie: Starlight So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking? Starlight Glimmer: Without magic, I have no idea. But nopony else is coming. So somepony better come up with something. beat Starlight Glimmer: Anypony? Anything? Hmm. This throne – if we get into the hive and destroy it, can we get our magic back? Thorax: Uh-huh! Discord: Well, that's a terrible plan. How are we even supposed to get to the hive? Trixie: We walk. Discord: I haven't walked that far in a millennia! Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: groan Connor Lacey: I just hope Twilight's OK. This place doesn't feel welcoming. Iago: No duh. Marik Ishtar: This is the Changeling Kingdom. Noah Kaiba: Right. Queen Chrysalis' territory. Maximillion Pegasus: Don't worry Connor-Boy. We'll save your friends that I can assure you. Connor Lacey: I hope you're right. Hang on Twilight. Discord: Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want! Trixie: Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear! Starlight Glimmer: Give Discord a break. None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic. Thorax: I did. Starlight Glimmer: If we get separated, it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are. Discord: Oh! Like a secret code! How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescue" and I say... flails Trixie: How about if we say "klutzy" and you say "draconequus"? Starlight Glimmer: "Klutzy draconequus". Works for me. Arceus: And me as well. Thorax: I'll definitely remember it. Kyurem: Me too. Trixie: Okay. I am definitely glad you came. I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you. Thorax: You definitely wouldn't. creaking Trixie: Um, where's the way out? Thorax: It's a changeling hive. It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it. It's total chaos to non-changelings. Discord: Well, it's decent chaos. I don't know if I'd call it "total". Connor Lacey: I don't know either. Discord: Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy? Starlight Glimmer: If Thorax is right, then yes. Discord: sarcastic Well, that's reassuring. Trixie: And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it? Starlight Glimmer: I... don't know. Trixie: sarcastic That's reassuring. rustling Discord: I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tools along with these useless sideshow props. Trixie: Asks the Lord of Chaos who can't go for a walk without whining nonstop! Discord: Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends, while you'll still be a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist! Trixie: Self-absorbed?! Why, you...! Starlight Glimmer: Cut. It. Out! I'm just barely keeping it together, and it would be wonderful if you two could actually try to help instead of bickering like foals! Discord: defeated Okay. Trixie: How can we help? Starlight Glimmer: Don't ask me! I couldn't even handle giving advice at the Sunset Festival, and I had magic then! And the three of us are as good as useless! At least Thorax knows where we're going. Connor Lacey: I hope you know what you're doing Thorax. Thorax: Um, guys? I think we're lost. Trixie: Oh, great. We might as well just sit here and wait for the changelings to soak up all of our love or whatever gross thing it is that they do. How often do you all get hungry? Thorax: Actually, I haven't been since I met Spike. And changelings are always hungry. We can never get enough love. Trixie: Well, that's just super— Starlight Glimmer: But you aren't hungry at all now? Thorax: Huh. Once I made a few friends, I guess I just sort of forgot about the whole feeding thing. Starlight Glimmer: Is that about the same time your wings changed? Thorax: I guess so. Connor Lacey: Interesting. If a Changeling is given by love it might change it's body. Hey I'm beginning to think like Velma. Sighs I hope she's ok. Discord: yawns While I would love to sit around chitchatting about feeding and not feeding, echoing I have a Fluttershy to save! echoes hissing Trixie: hushed Can you please lower your voice?! You're gonna get us all captured! Knockout: Yeah! What are you doing? Alerting the hive? Discord: Oh, you keep saying that, but I haven't seen an actual changeling since we got into this hive. humming Trixie: W-What's that? Thorax: A changeling patrol! screeches Thorax: hyperventilating Discord: This seems like one of those moments where we need a plan. Trixie: What kind of plan?! We have no magic, and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us! Starlight Glimmer: Do you have any of your smoke bombs? Trixie: Are you kidding? Connor Lacey: Pegasus,Marik and Noah do you still have your Duel Monster cards? Marik Ishtar: I thought you never asked. wings buzzing Thorax: Looking for somepony? screech Thorax: Is that the best you've got?! laughing poofs Marik Ishtar: You can do better than that! Humanoid Slime attack! Maximillion Pegasus: You too Toon Summoned Skull! Noah Kaiba: Deepsea Warrior blast them! Discord: Not exactly great and powerful, but effective. Trixie: Hm. I'll take it. Starlight Glimmer: "Klutzy"... Trixie and Thorax: ..."draconequus"! zap Discord: Ugh. I really think we need a new code word! Thorax: That was a pretty good plan. Trixie: But we still don't know where we're going. Starlight Glimmer: Actually, we might. Two of the changelings didn't go with the rest. Thorax: Oh! With an intruder in the hive, they went to protect the queen! Good thinking, Starlight! Starlight Glimmer: laugh Connor Lacey: Your beginning to give advice just like Twilight. I hope she's safe. wings buzzing Trixie: Now what? Starlight Glimmer: We... go in. Thorax: Even if I wanted to, there's no way past the guards. We'll be spotted for sure. Starlight Glimmer: We need some kind of... distraction. Trixie: I'm fresh out of smoke bombs. Discord: Normally, I'm the most distracting thing I can think of, but without magic... Starlight Glimmer: You shouldn't underestimate yourself. closing Discord: microphone Hello, changelings and changelettes! Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are that I'm here! When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of changelings, I was beside myself! Then I realized, it was just one of you. rimshot snarl Discord: laugh But, seriously, this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been in front of. But it's definitely the easiest to bug! rimshot Connor Lacey: whispers Good one Discord. Giggles Discord: "To bug"? Is this thing on? microphone snarl Discord: Well, if you think that you can do any better, be my guest! feedback wings buzzing Trixie: It is absolutely ridiculous that that worked. wings buzzing Discord: It is certainly a pleasure to have such dedicated fans. I'll have to come back with some new material after I rescue Fluttershy. Fluttershy: whimpers Please, help! whimpers Discord: Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Discord! I'm stuck! Discord: You certainly are. And I should probably help you get free. But... oh-ho-ho-ho-ho... Fluttershy: But what? Discord: But you are obviously not Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Oh. Discord: I mean, I'm separated from the group and just happen to come across the one pony I care most about? I can smell this setup a mile away. Fluttershy: crying No. You're right. There's no way you should trust me. Just go find the others. wailing I understand! Discord: Oh, come on! Fluttershys: crying Fluttershy #1: We're probably all changelings. You shouldn't rescue any of us. Unless, you think, maybe one of us might be the real Fluttershy. Oh, that certainly would be a nasty changeling trick, wouldn't it? Fluttershys: crying Fluttershy #2: I'm the real one. Fluttershy #3: I'm the real one. Fluttershy #4: I'm the real Fluttershy. Thorax: We can't wait for Discord. Between seeing him and Trixie, the castle will be crawling with guards soon. Starlight Glimmer: But if we do manage to destroy Chrysalis' throne, we'll need him. He could take on the entire changeling army by sneezing if he wanted to. Trixie: He's probably already been captured! Changeling: Hello? Fellow rescuers? Thorax: We can't stay here. We gotta find the throne. Changeling: Ooh! I heard some of the changelings who were chasing me say that they know where it is! Trixie: "Klutzy"...? Changeling: Hmm? Oh. Yeah. chuckling I-I can be klutzy. Now, follow me. Starlight Glimmer: whispering You know that's not Discord, right? Trixie: Obviously. Maximillion Pegasus: Connor-Boy I have two upgrade chips to your Ultimatrix. One the Duel Armour chip the other the Legendary Atlantis Dragons chip. Connor Lacey: Thanks Pegasus. Changeling: This way! We're almost there! Thorax: I know this trick. If he says to go left, we should definitely go right. He's leading us to a swarm waiting to attack! Trixie: sighs Okay, I'll handle it. You two just get ready to run into the other tunnel. Starlight Glimmer: Wait, what?! Trixie, you can't! I won't know what to do! We've already lost Discord; I can't lose you too! Without magic, I— Trixie: Starlight. You got us this far with just my illusions and Discord's annoying personality. You don't need magic to figure out what to do next. I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you are really good at it! Listen to your best friend. Hey, Discord! Want to see the new trick I've been working on? I call it the "Changeling Catcher"! Run! zap hisses hissing Trixie: nervously Ta-da... screech Starlight Glimmer and Thorax: panting wings buzzing Connor Lacey: We've made it. The throne room of Queen Chrysalis. splat Connor Lacey: Gasps Twilight. Velma. Guys. Queen Chrysalis: evilly One little pony with one human,three duelists,two Legendary Pokémon,three former Decepticons and a macaw all by themselves. cracking Oh, how will we ever prevent this daring rescue? screech hiss Queen Chrysalis: Well, well, well. The Princess of Friendship's sole pupil and her friends. Honestly, I didn't think you were worth replacing with one of my drones. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Indeed. Thorax: strains You won't get away with this! Queen Chrysalis: I already have. Nopony is coming to save you. Your little squad was it. And now, there's just you and your friends. Thorax: Thorax is still out there. Queen Chrysalis: Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom! He was a fool to leave and even more a fool to return! When I find him, he'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive! Thorax: whimpers Queen Chrysalis: And it seems I don't have far to look, do I... Thorax: whimpers zap Queen Chrysalis: Thorax? hiss growls pounding Starlight Glimmer: whimpers zap Connor Lacey: She needs help. Come on gang. (Hits Ultimatrix) Omnimon: Omnimon! Maybe it's the perfect time for one of the upgrades. Villains: What? Omnimon: (In Seto Kaiba's voice) That's right. You see I have two new upgrades compliments of Pegasus! (Hits Ultimatrix) Duel Armour Omnimon (Dark Magician mode): Duel Armour Omnimon! Dark Magician mode! Queen Chrysalis: Very clever. And clearly Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne. I can't have powerful ponies using their abilities against me. Even with your rather embarrassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to my plan. Starlight Glimmer: What plan? Why did you do all this?! Queen Chrysalis: So I could feed, of course! By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me. Everypony will do as I command, and my subjects and I will feed on their love for generations! laughter laughing hissing Starlight Glimmer: What if you didn't have to? Queen Chrysalis: Ridiculous! The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied! Starlight Glimmer: Exactly! Thorax left the hive and made a friend. He shared love, and now he doesn't need to feed. You don't have to live your lives starving all the time! Queen Chrysalis: You know nothing of the changelings or what it takes to be their queen! I decide what is best for my subjects, not some mewling grub! Starlight Glimmer: I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation! And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say! But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way! Queen Chrysalis: The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turn their back on the hive! magic Starlight Glimmer: No! Stop! Queen Chrysalis: Just as soon as I drain every last ounce of love from him and show my subjects what a real leader is! Thorax: straining I can feel the love inside me slipping away...! I can't hold onto it much longer...! Starlight Glimmer: Then don't! Sharing love is what made you different to begin with! You should share yours with Chrysalis! Give her all of it! blasts Noah Kaiba: Thorax? Megatron (Prime): More like Thorax 2.0. Starlight Glimmer: This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it! sounds kaboom! music Armour Omnimon (Dark Magician mode) reverts back to Connor Lacey) Discord: Fluttershy? Fluttershy: It's, um, good to see you, too. Connor Lacey: Twilight! We'll get you up. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Connor? What happened? Starlight Glimmer: We defeated the changelings with no magic at all, they found a new leader, and... they're all kinda... good now. Princess Luna: Well done, Starlight Glimmer. It seems as though you've learned a great deal since we last spoke. [rubble moving Queen Chrysalis: hissing music Starlight Glimmer: When Twilight and her friends defeated me, I chose to run away and seek revenge! You don't have to! You can be the leader your subjects deserve. rustling smack! Queen Chrysalis: There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer! Prince Olympius: Traitors. You'll regret this. Lord Dominator: Villains withdraw and retreat. Connor Lacey: That's right. King Thorax. New leader of the reformed Changelings. Princess Celestia: Thorax, as the new leader of the changelings, I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future. However, for the moment, perhaps it is best that we leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings. Discord: Splendid idea! Now who's ready for some celebratory tea at Fluttershy's?! Fluttershy: Oh! Uh, everypony? Starlight Glimmer: Actually, now that you can snap your claws and send us absolutely anywhere again, I think I have a better option. Party Favor: Uh, hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? Double Diamond: You left in such a hurry before, we kinda thought you didn't wanna come. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah... I guess after the way I used my magic on all of you, I wasn't sure I was somepony who should even be in charge of a baking contest. I was afraid I might go back to being the pony I used to be. But I realize that sometimes you don't have a choice. You have to step up. And I have changed! I can handle it. Whether that means saving Equestria or helping friends out with the Sunset Festival. Speaking of which, I know the Festival's almost over, but I kinda invited a few of my friends to join. Hope that's okay. Double Diamond: laughing Are you kidding? Of course! Starlight Glimmer: Great! Now where's that baking contest? This pony needs a cupcake! Discord: So I'm able to rip the very fabric of reality again. Trixie: Yeah, yeah. And I'm still a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist, right? Discord: Actually, I was going to say a couple of those illusions were slightly above average. If you ever need a little chaos in your act, let me know. Trixie: Ha! When pigs fly! Discord: Your wish is my command! snaps Pigasus: squealing Trixie: Whoa! Whoooooaaaa! Rainbow Dash: Somepony is really gonna have to catch us up on what we missed. Connor Lacey: Oh Twilight I'm so glad you're OK. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks Connor. Optimus Prime (RID 2015): I guess we better head back to Ireland. We've got to be prepared for our next adventure. Connor Lacey: OK. See ya soon Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: See you later Connor. Category:Connor Lacey